Forget the Consequences
by IC-Chan aka.Imagination Child
Summary: Kimi is determined to be with Tommy and to stay by his side, even if that means the disapproval of her family and jeopardizing her college career to do so. However, despite her efforts, Tommy has made a few plans of his own to follow.


**Author's Note:** "If you find some one you love. I mean someone you wish to give the whole world to... Please, learn from my mistakes. Go after him, and don't look back." These words, recently spoken to me by my own mother, inspired this story.

**- - - -**

**Forget the Consequences**

**- - - -**

It amazed Kimi at how quickly her freshman year of college had passed by. Like sand through curled fingers, the nine months had slid, almost entirely, past her very eyes. Leaving her flabbergasted as she approached a grueling week of finals. Then, in the time it took to fill in the bubbles of her answer sheets, the summer holidays had come.

She now felt the intense rays of a summer sun beat down on her bare arms and back as she wandered through the old roads of her home. Like the azure sea stretches to the horizon of an equally blue sky, so did the once emerald, rectangular lawns of her neighbors stretch out into the distance. The yellowing blades of grass begged for the refreshing touch of cool water, as did the trees, which hung motionless in the heat; there were no breeze to sweep past their drying foliage. The season had come rolling with all its scorching, triumphant glory, making its presence thoroughly known.

Kimi wiped at her brow as she gazed, thoughtfully, out her bedroom window. The shutters hung wide open in the hopes of catching a calm light wind, though she knew her efforts were futile. Thus, with a heavy sigh, she rested her head on hand languidly. The humidity only served to stress the high temperature, and to make her a tad drowsy, as she periodically rubbed her almond shaped eyes with the back of her hand. Unfortunately, despite the increasing weight of her eyelids, it was much to hot out to catnap. Or at least, that's how she felt.

Instead, she contented herself with watching the day go by through her window, and contemplating various thoughts that would wander into her head. Though honestly, she wasn't entertained, not at all. In fact, she wasn't even in the least bit amused. The streets and sidewalks remained completely vacant and devoid of any signs of intelligent life. No person... or animal stepped out on a summer day such as this one. Everyone resided in the invigorating, chilled, artificial atmosphere created by their air conditioners. In Kimi's opinion it was a most intelligent way to spend the day. She had to admit, she envied those with such a luxury. A luxury she was deprived of because, in the Finster home, the 'AC' was broken. Of course, the matter could have been easily resolved with the simple call of a repairman. But Mrs. DeVille had insisted that the sheer mentioning of paying a person to do the job was just plain ludicrous, and opted to fix the machine herself. And though Kimi loves her dad dearly, she could not deny that Mr. Finster was a pushover. She just hoped the two would fix it sooner rather than later.

"Kimi," She heard her dad call in his nasally tone from the bottom of the stair case, "Betty and I are going out for more," A thundering crash echoed up the stairs, "... supplies."

She smiled at her father's patience. Any other person would have been infuriated at the number of "minor setbacks," as Betty calls them. But no... not Chaz. He was almost always patient and calm during any given situation. He would have given Gandhi or even Buddha a run for their money.

"We should be back in about an hour," she glanced at her wristwatch. 'He'll be here in an hour,' she thought contentedly to herself, as she gripped her dark hair and twisted it up into a loose bun. "Your... um, mom," Chaz spoke hesitantly as Kimi frowned to herself, " should be back soon." He finished.

"Sure, okay, dad!" She replied briskly.

It was a second later when Kimi could make out the sounds of a flustered Betty DeVille, her dad's footsteps, and then the sound of his car keys. They chimed harmoniously, like silver bells, in his hands as they walked to the car. Betty made a muffled comment about it not being this blistering hot since some random year in history and off they went.

Kimi followed the olive car with her eyes until they went over the hill and out of sight. She partially considered why she hadn't decided to join them. At least in the car there would be air conditioning, and surely in the supply store. Nevertheless, it was too late now, so she settled with getting herself a cold soda, and hoped that it may provide some relief from the heat.

It had never really occurred to Kimi how big their home really was, as she stepped out of her room. Hardly having a minute alone, she never got a chance to notice. But now that everyone was gone, she took great notice. And the sudden silence didn't help the situation at all. She could literally make out her footsteps across the carpeted floor as she made her way out of her room. She wondered if her toes had always brushed against the floor that way, or if the oddly chosen, aqua-blue carpet always felt so soft on her bare feet. She smiled to herself as she squeezed the fabric between her lavender painted toes. Simple pleasures like this one seemed to be a rarity as she grew up. With the passing years, little delights like watching a magenta butterfly go by did little to hold her interest. This was a heavy contrast to her younger days, when the smallest of things could make her smile. Life was now much more complicated.

She scowled, and decided to focus on other subjects.

As she ventured down the hallway her eyes landed on Chuckie's bedroom door, which was cracked open. Knowing he wouldn't mind, she decided to let herself in. But she immediately tripped over an old shoe of his. Smiling she knelt down and picked it up, then stood to survey her brothers abode.

It remained intact and unchanged, since the day they left for school. His bed, which was a bit small for him now, sat in the far right corner of the room. His desk, covered with various items from old comics to broken pencils, still sat by the window, where the small collection of car figurines sat on the sill. Just to the left of the door sat his dresser, which was even messier than his desk, and his closet beat out both the desk and the dresser. She could never understand why it was so hard for boys to remain just a little tidy. She wondered if his dorm was any worse.

From the feel of it, no one had ever bothered to open a window for some time, for it was much warmer and muggier in comparison to the rest of the house. She had thought of opening his window, just to let a bit of air in, but then thought against it. 'Besides,' she thought to herself, 'He'll be home in a day or two.' And, so, tossing his shoe into his closet, she continued on to get her soda.

Downstairs, the house felt much cooler. The patio window was wide open, and the sheer, ivory curtains swayed softly. There was certainly some air blowing through. "Heat rises," she said out loud as the reason why it was much warmer upstairs dawned on her. The living room was riddled with old newspapers, nuts, bolts, and tools. The broken appliance in question, sat in the center of it all. Its casing removed. All its under wire circuitry and such was expose for all to see.

Lady fortune must have surely been watching Kimi. She had the luck of ceasing the last soda in the refrigerator. It sat there, in its sparkling aluminum can, just waiting for her to come, take it away, and drink the chilled beverage within. So, of course not daring to make it wait any longer, she reached for a clean glass. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't paying attention to where her hand was reaching, and she accidentally pricked her finger on something sharp in the sink. She turned her head quickly, as soon as she felt the sting on her flesh. The culprit: a broken piece of glass left from the night before.

"I thought I cleaned all that up." She hissed under breath as she held out her hand. A few crimson beads appeared on the tip of her index finger, and then trickled down into the sink, where it mingled with the drops of water from the faucet. There the two liquids swirled like the colors in marble stone, and slipped down the drain and out of sight.

The crimson remain steady, "It's deep." She stated as she ran icy water over the small cut. Once cleaned, she reached for a band-aid in one of the random, rarely used drawers at her side, and covered the tiny wound. Then she proceeded to remove the broken glass, and washing any other scarlet drops away.

Kimi was now irritated; she didn't even desire her soda any longer. Despite herself, she stood staring at the broken glass in the trash bin. It sparkled with the light that shone through the windows, and she found herself recalling the events from the night before, and just how that piece of glass came to be.

**- - - -**

Her mother was against the idea from the start. She had decided long before Kimi had finished speaking that it was all ridiculous. Regardless, Kimi kept to her guns and continued to explain her case; though she could feel her mother's deep, brown eyes dig into her skin. She recalled her mother's unwavering stare, and how she knew that if she looked into them then she would fold under the pressure. She could not... would not allow it.

"That's why..." She hesitated; not a good sign. It would show weakness. It would tell her parents that she was unsure of what she was saying. That she doubted every word that escaped her lips. This was quite the contrary. In her heart of hearts, in a place deeper than her soul, she was never surer of any thing else. Despite what her body language said to them, she knew that this would be the right decision. And so, with this reassurance she looked deep into her mother's eyes. Her own rang true of defiance, and they spoke what her heart knew.

"I am leaving my school," She spoke confidently, and as she did a sudden lightness washed over her body. As if a great, and heavy burden was suddenly raised. "I plan to enroll with Tommy and finish college with him." She finished, a faint smile etching onto her face.

Now the battle would truly begin.

At first neither of them spoke. Her father simply gazed at her in awe, as if to see his daughter for the first time in a whole new light. He didn't seem upset, or angry, or even confused, just genuinely and sincerely awed. Several times his mouth opened and shut. But no matter how many times, he could not form any words to respond with. So, his mind settled with saying absolutely nothing at all.

Kimi would have gladly taken their silence. For her parents to say nothing would have been much better than what was in store. But who was it that said, "Nothing in life worth having comes easily?" She now understood what that person meant, because one look at her mother told her that this would not be easy in the slightest way. So, she took a cleansing breath and prepared herself for what was surely going to come.

The scene played out slowly in her mind as Kimi stood there thinking it all over, her cut hand cradled against her chest. Though just a memory, it felt as real as if she had been living it all out once more. Her breathing had become shallow and quick, and she could feel her chest rise and fall with every inhale and exhale. Her heart had begun to thrash against her rib cage and threatened to jump right out her throat. Suddenly, her mind had disconnected with the rest of her body. She never realized the effect her mother had on her.

Kira had always been a gentle woman, and was as lovely as she was wise. She had a composure about her that gained everyone's respect and admiration without ever having to demand it or to call attention to it. She had the uncanny ability to say just what needed to be said to settle a situation or to bring a new light to the matter. She never spoke any more or any less than what was necessary. Kimi adored her mother, as much as daughter could. What Kira had to say mattered more to Kimi than words could ever explain.

It was only a few minutes, but felt like an eternity, when Kira finally did react. That's if you could call it that. She just looked at her daughter, who stood nervously before her. She did not blink. She did not frown. Her brow did not furrow. Her lips remained tightly shut and unmoving. Her face was devoid of all expression and was completely unreadable. Kimi could feel her knees begin to quake.

"You're going to just jeopardize your education like that?" Her mother's voice was soft, and as light as air.

"Mom?"

"You think that I would let you?" Her tone was now much more harsh, it betrayed her calm face.

"Let me?"

"Kimi," Her mother stood and approached her, catching her of guard and surprising her. "You have had the good fortune of attending a school with one of the best art programs in the state..." She said angrily placing her hands on her hips.

"Mom, I can finish my studies there at-"

"At his school? That place is not designed to nurture a person of your talent!" She replied quickly. Kimi was so startled that she jumped back against the kitchen sink behind her. This side of her mother was rare. So rare, that it was frightening to see.

"Now, Kira, let's hear her out." Piped up Chaz, his voice calm and full of reason. But this did not help to placate his wife's mood.

"Chaz, we cannot allow her to ruin her life!" Replied Kira as she rounded on her husband.

"I'm not ruining my life!" Yelled Kimi heatedly. She appreciated her father's efforts, but she knew her mother well. And he, currently, was no match for her. No. This would be settled between mother and daughter.

"You will if you go through with this idea of yours!" Exclaimed Kira.

"His school will be just as good as-"

"Just as good?" Said Kira sardonically, "You deserve the best of the best. You should not have to settle for just as good, Kimi!"

"But I won't be settling. Mom, I want-"

"You think that this is the right thing to do?"

"I _know_ it is." Replied Kimi defiantly.

"And for some... some... _BOY_... no less." Kira continued to speak as if Kimi hadn't said a word.

"_Boy_?" This struck Kimi in the wrong way. Though she expected her mother to not jump at the idea of her transferring schools, she had not expected her mother to degrade the one person who was dearer to her heart than any other person in her life. Perhaps, it was out of anger and by the heat of the moment. But personally, Kimi did not find that as an acceptable excuse. Not at all.

"That _boy_, as you call him," Began Kimi, the fear and uneasiness that she had felt moments ago were now replaced with a newfound passion. "Has been one of my best friends all my life" She replied furiously.

"I know, Kimi, but-"

"He has been nothing but good to me." She continued, her passion raising more with every word spoken.

"I know."

"_You've_ practically helped raise him yourself."

"I kn-"

"Tommy Pickles is no mere _boy_."

"Kimi just listen..." But she would not allow her mother to speak.

"And I..."

"AND YOU WHAT... _LOVE HIM_?" Her mother's voice thundered and echoed throughout the house, startling Kimi so much that she backed into the dish rack and sent a glass crashing to it's demise into the sink. Her father jumped back with shock. Never in all her life had she heard such a tone from her mother. She never once thought it capable for her mother to speak to anyone like that. It seems she was sadly mistaken.

"I... I..." Kimi could only stutter. Had she lost already? For once she did not have a comeback. 'Love him?' The words repeated in her mind, and she was suddenly at a lost. In all the time they had been together. And in all the things that had been through, never once had either her or Tommy ever confessed to loving one another. She never felt a need to question his love until now. Why hadn't either one of them said it? Kimi knew she loved him, and even more so, she knew he loved her. Right? But how could she be so positive without ever hearing him say those three little words? Then, a horrid, tiny voice, deep within the bowels of her mind spoke. "What if he doesn't love you?" It said, and her heart froze in her chest.

"Kimi, I love you, so much." Her mother said in a soother state but with fatigue. Her eyes hung low beneath her red-rimmed glasses, and the lines in her face had suddenly grown heavier. She sighed deeply, and took her seat back by the kitchen table. Taking Chaz's hand in her own, the two parents looked to their daughter.

Shimmering, crystal tears began to stir and blur the vision in Kimi's dark eyes, and the world suddenly became a blotch of colors and sound. She found herself choking on absolutely nothing, and could swear that her lungs had fully collapsed beneath her rib cage. She was light headed, and her knees felt non-existent. She couldn't distinguish between her mother's face and the peach hue of the wall, and there was a surmounting, gaping pit where her heart should have been. Had the world stopped?

"However, you are _reckless_" The pain in her chest grew, "And you are _impulsive_." Her lungs began to burn and ache for fresh air. "You do not think ahead... about the future. You only see what's here and now. You can't go on living life like that." Trickles of warmth began to slide down her face. "Kimi you are only nineteen, you may think you love him, but..."

"But didn't you... tell me... to follow my... heart." Kimi barely whispered the words out without ever realizing it. For a split second she wondered who had said it. Then wondered how she still had the ability to say any thing at all.

Again her mother moaned in exhaustion, "I have, but that may not _always_ be the best path to take... just look at your father and I, and we were older than the both of you." At first Kimi looked to Chaz, and did not understand. Then she looked into her mother's pale face, and the true meaning of her words dawned on her.

"Tommy and I are _nothing_ like you and _Hiro_." She said spitefully.

Kira shuck her head, "You have no idea..." She replied, a hint of pity in her voice.

**- - - -**

She couldn't have dozed off long, Kimi figured, as she lay curled on the couch with her eyes half open. Her hand was still cradled close to her chest, though the pain had long subsided. She could hear the electronic beeping of her cell phone in the next room as she gazed out the patio window. A faint magenta glow from the setting sun dimmed the day and lowered the temperature dramatically. The air was much cooler now. It blew steadily through the house, and ruffled the hem of her dress as she leisurely sat up. She could tell by the silence that she was still alone, and from the mess that was still spread across the floor it seemed no one had been home.

Gradually she made her way to the front room, with her eyes still blurred from sleep she searched for her phone. It sat buzzing and sounding its alert on the nightstand beneath the large window. It glowed with a pea green light, blinking to gain attention. She yawned sleepily as she picked it up to check what the commotion could be about.

After a few short seconds, the sleep that overwhelmed her quickly subsided.

**- - - -**

"Oh, hello Kimi," greeted Didi cheerfully as she opened the front door. The sun had long since set, and the night sky was now a profound, cobalt blue.

"Um, hi... Mrs. Pickles." Replied Kimi eagerly. She couldn't have hidden her enthusiasm, even if she tried. She pulled at the buttons of her jean jacket timidly. "Um... is..." She could feel her face grow warm, and was sure that a light rosy hue had spread across her cheeks.

However there was no need to finish her statement, Didi seemed to be reading her mind. With a perceptive grin, she stepped back and opened the door to let the young girl in. "He's in the backyard." She said as she took Kimi's jacket and hung it in the hallway closet.

Kimi was grateful that at least there was one adult in her world who seemed to comprehend... and did not question. A voice in the back of her mind wished her mother would be the same way. Yet, she knew that life would never be that easy. So, she nodded, and headed to the oversized patio window, where she could see him, sitting tranquilly on a lawn chair in the serene night air. Something near her heart jumped, and she couldn't help but pick up her pace as she walked to the two window doors.

A chilly air nipped at her bare skin as she stepped out on to the paved patio deck. Goosebumps began to prickle her arms slightly, and she hugged them close to her to fight of some of the frostiness.

It looked as if he was patiently waiting. He sat with her back to him. Perhaps he hadn't even heard her come in. He threw a small orange ball against the cherry-wood fence absentmindedly while he patted an aged Spike with his other hand. It was really remarkable that the elderly dog had survived so long. Still, no one was complaining. A home without Spike was unimaginable, especially for Tommy.

"Hey," said Kimi softly as she approached him. She took a seat on the other side of the lilac lawn chair, and leaned against his curved back. She could feel his body through his coat. She smiled softly as she noticed how much wider his back had become in the time they were apart. To her, He felt warm, and instantly a calming stillness washed over her. Shortly, any thing that had plagued her mind no longer seemed so threatening. She adored how he had this consoling effect on her.

"Hey, yourself." He replied as he turned to look at her smiling face. To Tommy, nothing in the world was more perfect.

"I – uh – got your text message." She said, for no real apparent reason.

Without speaking he reached one arm around her waist and pulled her around to meet him. To think they had spent nine months apart was mind-boggling, to the both of them. Having her by his side once more was like taking a breath of fresh of air.

The first few minutes they spent together went by in pure silence. They needn't force conversation when around each other. It wasn't necessary to search for a topic to disgust. It was simply enough to sit alone and watch time go by. Nevertheless, Kimi did not only come for the pleasure of being there. She had an agenda as well. Yet, every time she made an attempt to speak her voice suddenly became lost, and the words would not sound out. She had lost her nerve, and that's saying something.

Kimi had always been known for being the rebel of their group, ever since they were very little. She never once had a problem with voicing her opinions and making herself heard. She would gladly suggest new-fangled ideas, and leap at the opportunity to take on new challenges. And after all, her plan was nothing more than a challenge to overcome. So why would her mind stop functioning every time she tried to speak? Why did her voice become so diminutive and frail? Why was this suddenly the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her entire young life?

Though she asked the questions with earnest curiosity, deep down, she knew the truth. This wasn't a mere challenge. It wasn't like tackling an art project or doing a twenty-page history paper. In comparison, those endeavors were significantly minor to what she was about to propose. This could ultimately change their whole lives. No... It would change their lives. Should her idea work out, they could go on to a remarkable future together. Or should it fail, they could spend the rest of their lives despising one another.

The thought of Tommy hating her for an impulsive decision was unbearable to comprehend.

That was a second thing to consider. She would be drastically effecting his life as well as her own. This didn't just involve her. It involved the both of them. There would be so much at risk. Suddenly, she was not so positive. The full force of her mother's words from the night before had hit her severely. She now accurately realized and appreciated what her mother was trying to say to her. But would that mean she'd give in, and back out in the end?

"Kimi?" There was no response.

"Kimi." With a sudden jolt she was shaken from her intense thoughts. She hastily remembered that Tommy was beside her, and he had been saying something. Though her spiraling thoughts had prevented her from hearing anything.

"Huh? Oh... I'm sorry." She said hazily, as she shook her head. "I zoned out for a second."

Tommy chuckled, "Yeah. I noticed." He said teasingly, and he hugged her.

"What were you saying?" She asked as she pushed her unsettling feelings to the back of her mind, and focused her attention exclusively on him.

At first he did not speak. He watched Kimi carefully, for any signs to where her mind had been. He could tell, better than most people, when Kimi had serious thoughts going through her head. She was always one to indulge herself wholly in whatever she did. She experienced every moment, every situation, and every thought to the fullest. This could be seen as a virtue at times, but could also be troublesome. She had a tendency to allow her emotions to overwhelm her occasionally, sometime clouding her judgment or leaving her unsure. Tommy could easily sense that there was indeed something disturbing her. He could tell by the way her eyes gazed into the ground. They would be so intensely focused. Though it was obvious that whatever she could see, it was beyond anything directly in front of her.

He frowned, "I was saying that I'm happy to see you." He replied. She sighed, and a small grin etched its way onto her face.

"I also said that I wanted to talk to you about something," He continued, "But I wanted to wait until we were together. Y'know... in person."

This certainly caught Kimi's attention. "What is it?" She asked, though a tiny portion of her didn't really want to know. There was something about his tone that unnerved her.

He cleared his throat apprehensively, and his smile had suddenly wiped clear off his face. His expression was grave, not the same imaginative, carefree Tommy. His countenance was disconcerting, and she could feel a knot tighten at the pit of her stomach. 'What could be on his mind?' She thought uneasily as she searched his eyes for a glimpse of what he could possibly be contemplating.

"It's something that's... well," He paused and stared intensely at the damp grass beneath their feet. "It's been on my mind for a while now." He finished. He still had not looked at her.

Kimi did not speak. She remained still and utterly silent. Tommy took this as a sign that he should continue speaking.

He cleared his throat, once more. 'A second time was not a good sign.' She thought fearfully. It usually meant that whatever he had to say was not easy. The knot at the pit of her stomach grew tighter, and could feel her blood rapidly race through her veins. It was suddenly awfully warm.

"You and I have been together for so long." He said though it did not seem like this statement was directed towards her at all. He appeared to be thinking out loud.

"And this school year apart was not exactly great... and, well... It got me thinking." He now looked at Kimi for the first time since he had began to speak.

An infinite number of thoughts had come racing through Kimi's psyche as he spoke. She did not like the path this conversation was taking, not at all. She and Tommy had known each other their whole lives, and though they did not grow close until their teen years, she could still read him like a book. Perhaps, complete affection for a person caused one to do things like that. From the signs he was giving off: clearing his throat, staring at the ground, avoiding her eyes, and by the words he was using, it all seemed to be adding up to one dreadful conclusion. She could not dare let him finish.

"Tommy, I think we sho..." She blurted the words out as quickly as she possibly could, but he cut her off before she could finish.

"Please, I've got to say this." He continued, taking her hands into his own. He pulled her right hand towards his face and kissed her inner palm, causing her to flush an intense scarlet. He smiled contentedly as placed her hand to his cheek, and Kimi had lost the ability to speak once more.

"I hate the way things are," He said as he gazed intensely at her features with his own cavernous chocolate, brown eyes. Her soft, fair face shimmered heavenly under the metallic moonlight glow, and her eyes were breathtakingly dark. They were not black as so many assumed. They were an immensely, unfathomable, deepest blue. Surpassing even the star filled sky that past above. And despite their increasing age, they always possessed a youthful, wholesome sparkle about them that never faded away. Still, they complimented her complexion and raven hair flawlessly. She could not have known how perfectly gorgeous she was at that moment.

He took a deep breath, "That's why I think it's for the best if we attend school... together."

All she could do was exhale, for a long breath had been caught in her throat. "What?" She whispered. She was sure that her ears had deceived her.

"I talked it over with my parents," He quickly began to explain, "And they weren't thrilled with the idea, but they said they'd trust my decision. And well, I am willing to make the transfer, fill out the paper work... whatever it takes."

"Wh- What?" She stuttered out once more.

Tommy looked even more worried than before, "It's just that for the nine months we spent apart, I was never really happy." He continued clutching Kimi's hands tighter in his own. "Don't get me wrong I made a few friends, and I had my fun. But," He paused and Kimi could see his face grow crimson, "It just doesn't feel right when you're not there." He said with a weak sort of laugh to follow.

He looked up into the sky, as if to search for the right words. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is..." He looked down into Kimi's shining face, and placed his hands to her cheeks. Slowly he leaned his face closer to her own, and he gently pressed his lips against her lips. The sensitive skin tingled against his own, and a sudden chill trickled down their backs. No matter the time that passed, there was never anyway Kimi could ever forget the feel of kissing him. To these two, each kiss was more perfect than the last.

Hesitantly, he gradually pulled away, allowing her bottom lip to linger against his own for a brief second, and then completely break away. As he watched her, a reassurance washed over him. He knew better than ever, exactly what he wanted to say, "I love you, Kimi." Those words passed from his mouth so naturally. He couldn't believe that they had once seemed impossible to speak. Yet, now that they were out, he felt as if he had been born to speak those precise words only to her.

Kimi was speechless. She had been a virtual wreck, riding a roller coaster of emotional highs and lows for nearly two days. Doubts, arguments, heated words, broken glass, a few shed tears; all had sent her to a boiling point, and now she felt as if she would simply burst from the inside out. But it wouldn't be from any negativity, no. She was now overflowing with ecstatic joy. It was clear, untainted ecstasy. Happiness in its most chaste form.

Her hearing had not failed her.

And this was certainly no dream.

Her conversation with her parents from the night before had sprung back to her mind, and she now looked back on it all without the slightest hint of anger or despair. Even that tiny voice, that caused her to almost question herself and her feelings for the man she loved more and more with each passing day faded away into irrelevancy. Her heart had not failed her. Those uncertainties that were once nestled within the depths her mind were wiped cleaned. In the beginning she knew from the ends of her being that she wanted to be with him, no matter what the consequences may be. She had been so sure. Now, she didn't understand why she had ever second-guessed herself.

He loved... no loves her.

And even better.

"I love you, too." She replied blissfully almost near to tears as she sprung into his arms. She allowed herself to be buried in his deep embrace. The feel of having his body so close to her own was all she had longed for since the moment she had gotten home for the summer. His large hands covered her bare back and thin waist, and she reveled in their tenderness, as she held tighter to him.

As the evening passed Tommy felt at complete ease as Kimi sat nestled on his lap. His head lying against her chest, as her chin sat atop his head. He delighted in the feel of her slender fingers idly brushing through his dark hair, while he stroked the soft skin of her bare legs. The hem of her ivory white summer dress fluttered in the wind, but the air did not chill either one. In all honesty, they could have spent the rest of their lives together in this way.

**- - - -**

"Oh, yes. Kimi came some to time ago." Replied Didi as she made her way into the kitchen. There was a brief moment of silence as she peaked through the blinds of the kitchen window. She gasped, and beckoned for Stu to come to her. Quickly, she pointed towards the window, and he too peaked past the blinds. Calmly he pulled away, and looked down at his wife with a faint smirk.

At that moment, as the two parents glimpsed at the pair of young lovers, a realization dawned on them.

"Y'know..." Didi paused, as she replayed the image of her son holding the love of his life in his arms, "I think our children are in..." Her fluttery voice faded near the end of her sentence. Though it was hard to admit that her eldest son had grown up, she couldn't help but feel happy knowing that he had found something so precious. That he would forget the consequences to keep it.

On the other end of the line Kira gazed out her daughter's bedroom window as she sat on her bed. She idly fingered a cell phone, as she held the receiver to her ear. She smiled; she knew what Didi was going to say. "I know." She replied in her gentle voice, as she stood, placed the cellular on the dresser, and shut the bedroom door behind her.

**- - - -**

**Author's Note:** I have been working on this story for two to three weeks, and this is the result. I know some of you might think that Kira was a bit out of character, but seeing how we don't get to see much of her, I took a bit of artistic license. I really had a hard time doing the argument scene. I wanted Kira to come of as angered but in a motherly sort of way. I wanted it to be evident that her anger stemmed from the love and concern she had for her daughter. I didn't want to portray her as a villain in this fic... just a mom. I just really hope you all enjoy it. It's my second Tommy/Kimi fic and I have to say this one came out better than the first in my opinion. Anyway, please, please, please review. Thanks in advance. 


End file.
